1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives are received in a bracket. A mounting component is secured to the bracket, and a handle is secured to the mounting component which secures the bracket in a chassis of the server. Normally, the handle is secured to the mounting component. When pressed and then released, the handle is disengaged from the mounting component to free the bracket from the chassis. In the event the handle is pressed and then released carelessly while the disk drive is in use, secured contact is lost.